Street Fight
by Echeziel
Summary: The good die young. Lucky bastards. AU DeiSaku
1. I

**Current Title: Street Fight**

**Pairing: DeiSaku, Deidara and Sakura**

**Rating: T for now, just being safe**

**Word Count: 1,472**

**Okay. Here is a new fic that i was working on. Can you please R&R, cuz i might or might not continue it. It's a DeiSaku, and it's going to be very...interesting. Definately not my normal stlye, or maybe it is. I can't tell. I have some parts planned, and some not. If you have ideas for the next chapters, feel free to leave them in a review. Or if you want to request anything for me to...conjure?...then just, again, leave it in a review. Thanx for reading this long, boring thing! Bye! Enjoy! lolz**

* * *

Sakura Haruno is one of the best crump-style dancers and street fighters in the crumbling city of Konoha, due to her small size, delicate appearance, and plain skill. Good with kunai, shuriken and katana, and good with chains, switchblades, pipes and glass shards.

Wanted in every gang and in every fight, she quickly became a top-class criminal, almost the exact opposite of her perfect, rich schoolgirl, pampered upbringing, that every girly girl dreams of. She had turned her street-fighting style into an odd but graceful dance that made everyone in the clubs and raves she went to stop and stare.

But there was a single unspoken rule that ran deep through the city. You need a partner, someone to watch your back, no matter what. But when her friend Ino mentions this to her while leaving Ino's flower shop, she hadn't given it much thought, and simply disregarded it as a subject not worth her time.

So here she was, cornered in a dark alley by a gang she had once beaten alongside Tenten's boyfriend, Neji. But now they had grown stronger, and more well muscled. Not to mention the fact that they were carrying chains and crowbars, which were usually at_ least _near lethal weapons. She could have easily taken them down, but she was currently suffering from a cold, _and_ she had just finished up helping Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke beat up a bunch o drug dealers who were messing with Hinata's little sister.

Right now she was covered in cuts and bruises, but in truth she enjoyed the thrill and excitement that a fight brought on, not to mention the rush of adrenaline. She enjoyed it to the point where she _craved_ it, in fact. So she always eagerly anticipated the next brawl.

But back to her current situation. She was cornered, hungry, tired and sick. So, simply, she was _screwed._

The thugs were advancing, and she closed her eyes and braced herself for the feel of metal on skin. But the feeling never came.

She opened her eyes,and there was a black flash heading toward a thug's head. It hit him squarely, and he fell over. She saw the lashing of two chains, bringing four men down to their knees in two quick movements. Then the unknown person punched the leader right in the nose, but so quickly that you couldn't see anything but a glimpse of yellow and black. Sakura heard a loud crack.

The leader brought his group together, and they all ran, moaning and in pain.

She snapped her attention back to the person in front of her, who was standing with a cocky pose. She examined him, and what she saw was a man wearing nothing but black cargo pants and chains wrapped around his wrists. He had well sculpted muscles and blond hair that was tied up except for his bangs which hung over his left eye.

He reached out a hand to help her up from her current position on the ground, and she grasped it. He pulled her up easily and she blushed, letting her long bags cover he r face to hide it.

" I must look like crap" she stated.

"Yeah" he agreed.

She glared at him, and he pulled out his hair tie then handed it to her, which she accepted with a nod as thanks, and she quickly tied her hair up.

They started walking into sunlight, and Deidara got his first good look at her.

She was a short little thing, with shoulder-length pastel-pink hair, and emerald green eyes. She had a large bleeding cut across her cheek, and various other cuts all over her exposed skin. Her charcoal colored flex-shirt fitted her form well, and her black cargo pants that were a lot like his let her move around easily. Her footwear consisted of heavy steel-toed boots that made her kicks hard, but she still seemed able to walk easily in them, and she looked like they were actually weightless.

At the same time she looked at him, and saw that he had the prettiest eye color that she had ever seen. They were an aqua blue, with a slight hint of indigo near the pupil and around the outer rim of the iris. He had dirty blond hair that was more of a gold-yellow than blond, and he had an odd tattoo covering where his heart is. All in all he was the hottest thing she had ever seen, and she could barely keep herself from drooling over him.

She snapped back to reality, and noticed that he was introducing himself.

"I'm Deidara" he said, reaching out his hand to let her shake it.

She took a moment to gather herself, then grabbed his hand and replied "Sakura"

She felt something bite her hand, and she drew it back. She stared at her hand, seeing a small line of blood, and glared at Deidara, thinking there was a trick of some sort that had been played on her. He merely chuckled, and held up his hands.

They had a mouth on each, that was grinning at her and had sharp teeth and a long tongue. She giggled at the sight of them , instantly changing from her angry glare. She reached out and tried to grab one, but then she remembered common courtesy, and looked at him, silently asking permission.

He nodded his assent, and she grabbed the hand and examined the mouth closely. It was a real mouth, that was moving, and this hand was trying to lick hers as she examined it.

She let the hand fall, and stared at Deidara for a moment, registering what she had just found out. He was smirking, and she looked at him warily. Then he just turned around and left, leaving her outside the dark alley.

She stared after him until his bare back disappeared around the corner, and she started laughing. Eventually she calmed down, and thought 'This _has _to be one of the weirdest days of my life'. Inner Sakura agreed, nodding her head so fast Sakura was sure Inner would be out of it for awhile.

Sakura slowly picked herself of the ground, wincing ever so slightly at the small sting of the cuts from the previous fight, and started stumbling home.

She walked down the wide, crowded streets of Konoha with her mind elsewhere. That blond...Deidara, was it? Yeah, Deidara. Deidara had this...this...special thing to him. He made her happy, just by looking at him or thinking about him. His smile was as bright as the sun, and his easy going nature was infectuous. She was completely and utterly happy, and that was a _very_ rare thing.

That _couldn't _be the last time she saw him. She wouldn't let it be.

As she thought and daydreamed, she didn't have to worry about walking into anyone, since the citizens of the city gave her a wide berth, because the 'peaceful' people didn't like to mix with the gangs and 'dirty', 'uncivilized' people of the city. People like them looked down on people like her, and she liked it like that. They left her alone, and that was how she preferred to be.

She snapped out of it, and she looked around at her surroundings. Yes, this was her neighborhood. The crowd had vanished as soon as she entered the neighborhood limits, and anybody could see why. The buildings were old and decrepit. The few livable houses were locked down. Drug dealers lived all over here, and they boarded up the place so that the police and FBI couldn't get in.

Her own house was home to 5 other 'gangsters' like her, each with their own fighting style. Since the house was very large, they defended it from other opposing gangs with their combat skills and accuracy with firearms.

She entered through the door, and her dog, Suzume, a particularly large, completely white german shepard with blue eyes, ran to greet her, barking loudly.

"Ino! Hinata! Tenten! Konan! Temari! I'm home!" she called out in warning.

She headed down the long hall, with Suzume following right behind, and walked into her room.

The room wasn't old and unstylish like the other rooms of the neighborhood. None of the occupants of the house had crappy rooms. They all spent thousands decking them out and making them more livable.

It was fashionable with orange walls and ceiling, and a sky blue carpet. She had dark blue bedsheets, and a mini-fridge on her bedside table. Chinese lanterns hung on a wire that ran diagonally across the room, casting a warm glow on the furniture. All together, it brought a comfortable feeling to the room.

* * *

**Hi! Did ya like it? Leave a review and tell me what ya think, and when Suzume's girlfriend has his puppies, you can have oone! lol. Yeah. I think Suzume means Sparrow in Japanese. Yeah, it was a random name, and i just...put it there. I'll change it later. Can anyone give ma a Japanese name that means white or something like that? Maybe if it means snow? Anyways, i really dont care if a pure white german shepard isnt possible, its MY fic, and i want there to be a white german shepard, so HA! lol. really, there will be a later chapter explaining his whiteness. And im sorry about the short chapters, im just not that great with details, and if you want longer chappies, i can try, i just prefer short chappies, just with more before the end of the fic. A-nyways! Bye, and if you review, youll get one of Suzume's puppies. And im REALLY sorry you had to survive this long drabbling...or something...if you really read it. Bye! Really, this time. Bye!**


	2. II

**Okay! I think that the official song of this chapter will be Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. For two reasons. I was listening to it as i wrote, and i think it will fit the DeiSaku relationship in this fic. I also think that Poison by Groove Coverage would. So...please R&R!**

* * *

Sakura awoke with a heavy weight on her chest .She closed her eyes, and then opened them again, her brilliant emerald eyes glowing in the darkness.

The heavy weight was just a big white blob, until retinas gained full sight again, and her eyes made the big blob turn into the fine, smooth hairs of Suzume, her pure white German Shepard.

"Get off me, you big oaf" she hissed at him playfully

He looked at her with his icy blue eyes, a completely innocent look that said 'What are you talking about?'

The pinkette rolled her eyes and hissed "If you don't get off of me in the next 4 seconds, I swear Ill...keep you indoors for two months, only letting you out to pee, so that you can't visit Hoshi" **(A/N:Hoshi is Suzume's girlfriend...she's a black Labrador Retriever with a white star on her head)**

The Shepard jumped off the bed immediately. She couldn't!

Sakura smirked. Oh yes, she could.

Suzume glared at her from his current position, crouched on the rug.

Just because he was a dog didn't mean that he couldn't understand her. He used to be able to speak English, as unlikely as that may be.

It all occurred in the same freak experiment conducted by criminal/mad scientist Orochimaru that originally turned him as snowy white as he currently is. Then he got experimented on _again_ to see exactly _why _he was white, and as a result lost everything that was given to him except for his white fur. Thanks to a bunch of chemicals and different levels of electricity voltage.

Then Sakura had rescued him, and he had been nurtured back to health by the females of this house, and had grown. And grown. And grown. And...well, lets just say that he's probably the biggest German Shepard you will _ever _see, or perhaps the biggest Shepard, just..._EVER._

Sakura made Suzume leave the room, and got dressed in her usual outfit of her charcoal flex top, black cargos, and steel toed Gothic bots.

She ran to the kitchen and spotted Hinata in her lavender silk pajamas, and mumbled a quick 'hi', then grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and burst out the door. Which left Hinata just standing there with her bowl of Lucky Charms, wide eyed and uncomprehending.

* * *

Sakura wandered the streets of Konoha, looking for any sign of the blond named Deidara. She had spotted a blond, but it was only Naruto. She had shrugged it off and had a nice **(nice meaning frustrating and unintelligent)**conversation with the ramen-loving man.

She had even gone on the rooftops to see if she could spot him. When she hadn't seen anything, she jumped off and went for a stroll in the park. She told herself that she just wanted the cool shade to help her steam off, but she knew that she was actually searching for Deidara.

Hey, blondes could be nature lovers, right?

Yeah, she didn't think a guy like him would spend hours in the park, either.

The pinkette shook her head. This obsession was going a _little _too far for comfort. Seriously, she barely knew the guy, and she was searching the whole entire _city_ for him. Jeez, he better be worth it.

She headed home just after sunset, not really caring that she had four muscled men following her. Just watch them scream and run when she let Suzume out to pee. She smirked sadistically, and walked a little faster in anticipation.

She had finally reached her home, and opened the large, heavy wooden door, and Suzume rushed out to greet her.

She crouched down and payed him some attention that he had been severely lacking all day, since only Temari and Tenten were off today, and they never paid attention to the dog.

"Go get 'em, boy" she mumbled in his ear.

He cocked his head slightly, then turned to the four well muscled men, and growled softly.

The scrawniest of the the four flinched, and the leader of them, and ugly bald man, leered at the Shepard.

Suzume snarled ferociously, a frightening sound, which made the scrawny man run. Suzume jumped off the porch and ran towards the men. They screamed like little schoolgirls, then ran away.

The snowy white Shepard stopped chasing at the end of the street, then slowly loped back towards Sakura with an odd triumphant doggy grin on his face.

"Good boy! Now let's go in, I think you deserve a treat after that"

She opened the door, and stepped inside. Suzume followed her, and they slowly walked down the long hall.

"So how bad did they smell?" she asked out of curiosity.

Suzume wrinkled his wet doggy nose, and whined.

"That bad, huh?"

He nodded.

"Thanks, buddy. I was REALLY tired. It was a wild goose chase! I'm serious, how _hard _does he have to make it to find him?"

Suzume looked at her like she was an freak, and left her in the hallway, turning to go to the living room. He was probably thinking 'Screw the treats. I'm _not_ going to be near an insane obsessed person'

She chuckled. Yes, she probably was obsessed, and at _least _a little insane.

Wow. Now she was talking to herself. Soon she would probably have to check herself into an insane asylum.

She skipped the kitchen and went to her room. If _Suzume,_her ever-faithful companion, wouldn't be near her, she was sure her housemates wouldn't want to be either. Sure, they were all the best of friends, but they were rarely in the house at the same times, and made each other go insane. Plus, they all normally hated people interaction except for Ino and Hinata.

She entered her room, and looked around. Where was it again? Oh, yeah. Right by her bed.

She grabbed her charcoal pencils and her sketchpad, then flung herself on her bed and started to sketch some random thing.

Her thoughts ran wild. Did Ino finally get Kiba to notice her? Did Shikamaru propose to Temari? Did Neji get out of that one fight okay?

After awhile of asking herself random questions, ranging from the previous ones, to 'Didn't that lady running the bookstore today have crappy clothes? Seriously, sunflower yellow _totally _doesn't match with bubblegum pink', she looked down at what she had sketched. She started, then blinked. Okay, this went _way _beyond obsession. She _drew _the man when she _wasn't even thinking about it,_for Jashin-sama's sake!

She set aside the sketchpad and threw her charcoal pencils on the floor, and sank down in to her puffy pillows, letting sleep engulf her.

* * *

She was sure the door was closed. Totally, completely closed, practically sealed shut. So _why_, exactly, did she feel this warm, heavy...thing...next to her and half laying on her chest, pretty much using her breasts as a pillow?

"Suzume, how the _FUCK_ did you get in here?" she asked the thing, not expecting an answer, just a whine and a little movement of his heavy paws.

"Who's Suzume? Is he a boyfriend or something i should know about, yeah?"a smooth, husky voice asked, very close to her, though she couldn't see in the dark.

The pinkette jumped slightly, and then stayed stock still, shocked. She regained her composure soon after.

"Deidara! How the fuck did _you_ get in here?!" she screeched

He covered her mouth.

"Ssh! They'll hear you, yeah! And you never answered my question, yeah"

"Suzume is my dog, idiot" she hissed into the darkness that was just barely giving way to the break of dawn.

"Oh, yeah" he replied. So smart.

Through the dim dawn light, she could see him grin wildly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

Then, something licked her lip. And it seemed to be coming from..._the hand that was still covering her mouth?!_

* * *

**So, did ya like? I thought i would leave a mild cliffie, and just wait for the reviews. Yes, it might not be that great because i had to stretch it out so that it would be longer, because as was poited out to me before, i lack character interaction, length of chapters, and buildup. So...I'll be working on that, while you review! Right? Reviews, anyone? Oh come ome, please?! Deidara might sneak up on you and lick you with his hand, too! But...that might be a little awkward. Bye!**


	3. III

He watched as her eyes widened when his hand-mouth touched her own real mouth. Then she began to wriggle and squirm. She shoved him off of her and onto the floor.

He saw that she understood the need to be quiet, as she only whispered furiously "How the hell did you get in here?!"

The blond male smirked. "Through the door, un"

Her eyes narrowed. "No dip, Sherlock. What I _meant _was 'How the fuck did you manage to evade my fucking huge German Shepard?!'"

He smirked, which was apparent even in the dark. "I brought him steak, yeah"

Her emerald eyes narrowed even farther, if that was even possible. She was now practically squinting, as if she had just walked out of a very dark room into bright sunlight. "You brought...steak....into my house. For what purpose, may I ask?" she hissed the last part.

"I saw your dog yesterday, yeah. I wasn't going to be able to kill an animal just to get in your room, so I just brought a...distraction with me" he replied.

"Why did you want to get in my room?"

"Is this 20Q, yeah? That's my second favorite game"

"Answer the fucking question, you asshole"

He sighed, then his piercing blue eyes locked with her own emerald ones. "I came to see you"

She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No fucking shit" she spat, then she sighed. She completely closed her eyes, rubbed her temples, and then opened her eyes to their normal way. "What do you want, really?"

This apparently made him nervous. He stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, letting out a long breath. "You owe me a favor"

"Yeah, so?" she replied blandly, inwardly nervous about what he'd ask her to do.

"I know that it's soon, but I need to use that favor already"

Her eyes narrowed again. Seriously, he thought that this Sakura-girl would be permanently squinting the rest of her life.

* * *

"This is so stupid" she sighed, frustrated, as she sat on the parapet overlooking the nice part of the city. Deidara, who was sitting next to her, fingers twined with hers, sighed after her in turn.

"Yeah, yeah, just deal with it. I've gotta watch these guys, and no one else'll help me, yeah" he replied.

She huffed. Pretending to be a happy teenage couple watching the sunset was _not _her idea of a favor. "I'm not surprised that they don't want to help an asshole who likes being stalkers of innocent people.

He rolled his eyes in response. Sure, she was cute, borderline hot, maybe, but she was irritating as hell.

She froze for a moment and squeezed his fingers in warning. "Is that him?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in the man's direction.

Deidara idly thought '_She's squinting again...._' before he looked. Then sighed. "I _told _you; he's got _green _hair, not yellow. He doesn't dress like that, anyways; he wears suits, not clothes practically hanging off of his body" he replied, tired of explaining the target's features.

She glared at him. "So maybe he's in disguise from stalkers like you"

Deidara plastered on a fake smile. "We're supposed to be a happy couple, yeah. You're not helping" he hissed, keeping on that irritating smile.

She shrugged. "Whatever" she said, scanning the streets for the target to approach his home.

"People're staring at you, you know" he said, staring at her as well. She glanced at them. They sure were staring, it was true. She glared back. She may be well known to be a tyrant of the streets, but she was allowed to sit back and relax (somewhat) from time to time!

"There he is!" Deidara whispered fiercely, hoppping up and dragging her with him. He opened the door that led to the stairs and they ran down, flying out the front door of the apartment building that they'd been keeping watch from.

They slowed to a quick civilian walk and headed towards their target. Sakura walked up to him and rested her hand on his tan suit-clad shoulder. "Sir, can I ask you a question?" she asked, smiling her nicest smile.

He turned partially and looked confused, but he relented. "Sure, ma'am" he replied. Apparently he was too high-class to recognize her, but too low-class to know that she was also a pickpocket.

She grinned. "Thank you, sir!" she exclaimed, waiting for Deidara to appear. She schooled her face into a serious expression. "I was actually hoping that you would allow me inside for a moment. It's not really a question to ask on the streets, you know" she said. She locked her emerald eyes with his own jade ones. "It's for my father's business" she added when she sensed his hesitation.

After stalling a moment more, he unlocked his apartment and let her in. She noted where his key was outside the door and she hoped that Deidara did, too. "Thank you, sir. Do you have a living room, a parlor...?" she asked.

He took her hand and led her to a dining room with a heavy oak table set in the middle. Six oak chairs were around it, and the walls were decorated with snapshots of scenes from various tourist spots. She looked at one that looked like some beach with waves crashing against the rocks. "You're a photographer?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Yes, I am" he replied. "It's a hobby" he added.

She nodded. "Cool" she said, sitting down. She waited for him to do the same.

He stared at her. "What is your father's business?" he asked.

She smiled as she saw Deidara appear behind him silently. Apparently he saw where the key was. "Oh, it's just a small little shindig downtown" she replied lightly.

Deidara nodded and walked into the room and stood behind their target's chair. "Yoko Tori, I believe that you have something in this pretty little apartment that belongs to me" he said.

The named target froze, his smile quickly fading. He turned aronud. "Deidara....." he breathed. His eyes were wide in fright, but his stance was that of an odd acceptance of the situation.


End file.
